Good Morning Sunshine
by theshadowedmoon
Summary: A dreary Saturday morning leads to a confession of sorts between Kurt and Ororo. Takes place after X2.
1. Cinnamon Rolls in the Morning

Good Morning Sunshine  
  
By: ladymoonlight  
  
Pairing: Kurt/Ororo  
  
Warning: Contains X2 spoilers. Also, a little bit of bad language thanks to Wolverine.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men. They belong to Marvel, etc.  
  
A/N: In the comics, Ororo's eye color is blue (for those of you who don't know much about the comic version). Also, before she joined the X-Men, Ororo lived in Africa and was worshipped as a goddess because of her ability to control the weather. According to the novelization of the X-Men 2 movie, the kid who blinks to change the TV channel is named "Jones." Also from the book, Logan refers to Xavier as "Charley." I think that's all the necessary notes. Enjoy the fic.  
  
Ororo Munroe awoke to a shift in the atmosphere. She had sensed the cold front moving in during the early hours of the morning. She knew that she would wake up to a dreary Saturday morning. Cracking open a single eye, she stared out at the drizzle that was splattering against her bedroom window. A deep rumble of thunder in the distance promised that there would be no break in the weather today. Ororo resigned herself to the fate of a day trapped in a house with several dozen bored adolescents.   
  
She lay still for one more moment, relishing the soft caress of the linens against her mocha skin. Moaning in protest, she sat up and let the blankets slide off of her. Ororo muttered grumpily as she padded across the cold wooden floor to her closet. She pulled out the perfect rainy day outfit: a comfortable grey sweatshirt, emblazoned with the school's emblem, and a pair of faded blue jeans. After dressing, she slipped on thick wool socks to fight off the chill and ran her fingers through her hair. She glanced at her reflection in the mirror, at the dark circles under her eyes, the product of yet another restless night.   
  
"Cheery," she commented to the mirror.  
  
Ororo stepped out into the hallway and made her way downstairs to the kitchen. She couldn't resist the small smile that crept across her face at what awaited her there. Artie and Jones sat at the island table, their legs swinging from the tall bar stools. Rogue and Kitty were with them, amused looks on the girls' faces. The children were watching as Scott and Logan desperately attempted to prepare the cinnamon rolls that they had requested. The men were failing miserably.   
  
"Come on, One-Eye. It's not too hard," drawled Logan gruffly.   
  
"Then would you like to open the flippin' thing?" offered Scott, holding out the can of Pillsbury cinnamon rolls.   
  
Logan held up his right fist. Snickt. Metal claws gleamed under the fluorescent kitchen lights. "Hand it over."  
  
Scott grudgingly handed the can over. A quick slice opened the canister. But matters only got worse.   
  
"What the…." growled Logan. He held up his hand to show that the gooey dough had stuck to the claws.   
  
"Way to go, Einstein," commented Scott, unable to conceal the superior smirk on his lips.   
  
Logan opened his mouth to retort, but Ororo quickly stepped forward.  
  
"Allow me, boys," she stated as she gingerly removed the dough from Logan's claws. The men gladly stepped aside. They had already entertained the children for ten minutes with their vain attempts to open the canister. They were more than happy to let someone else take over.   
  
Within minutes Ororo had the cinnamon rolls baking in the oven. Artie and Jones had abandoned their seats and were now kneeling in front of the oven door, watching the rolls as they baked. Rogue was teasing a cranky Logan about his culinary skills while Scott and Kitty got down glasses and started pouring milk.   
  
Bamf.  
  
A brilliant smile spread across Ororo's face as she turned to greet the teleporter. Kurt Wagner stood next to her, his chin tilted slightly as he experimentally sniffed the air.   
  
"I smelt something good," explained the blue German.  
  
"Miss Munroe is making us cinnamon rolls," stated Kitty.  
  
"I can make some more, if you would like one," offered Ororo.  
  
"I would hate to impose, ja," replied Kurt as he nervously rubbed his hands together.  
  
"Well, I want one," stated Logan. "And there's only enough for the brats. 'Ro will have to fix more anyway."   
  
Ororo raised an eyebrow in response to the random nickname. She shrugged and grabbed another canister from the fridge. Moving back over to the oven, she shooed Artie and Jones away as she pulled out the pan of hot cinnamon rolls.   
  
"Kurt, could you frost these for the kids while I fix the other batch?" she asked sweetly as she placed the pan down.  
  
"Ja! Ja!" he replied eagerly.  
  
They stood side by side, Ororo placing the other canister of rolls into a new pan while Kurt applied generous amounts of icing to the already cooked ones. Storm glanced at the tall German next to her. He looked up and their eyes met. They smiled at one another and then quickly looked away.  
  
Behind them, Scott and Logan glanced at one another to see if they had both noticed the same thing. Scott smirked and Logan let out a low chuckle. Rogue and Kitty giggled as well. The men hadn't been the only ones who had noticed.  
  
Kurt served the sugary cinnamon rolls to the children. There was one roll left. He held it out to Ororo.  
  
"You are the cook. You should have it, ja?"  
  
Ororo smiled. She slipped the other pan in the oven before taking the cinnamon roll from Kurt. She felt her cheeks grow hot as their fingers brushed momentarily. Kurt quickly looked away as he licked away the icing that had dripped down onto his fingers.   
  
'Bad, Ororo,' thought Storm as a dirty thought involving icing and a certain blue German entered her mind.   
  
The children finished their breakfasts and left, calling out "thanks" behind them. Scott and Logan took their seats at the island table. Both men watched Ororo and Kurt as they unabashedly flirted. A bit of frosting was left on Ororo's lip. Kurt reached up and wiped it away, causing them both to blush.   
  
"Having fun playing husband-and-wife over there?" commented Logan. Next to him, Scott laughed.  
  
Kurt and Ororo jumped apart, both of their cheeks burning.  
  
"What?" croaked the blue mutant, his yellow eyes opened wide.  
  
"Shut up, Logan," snapped Ororo. The last thing she needed was for Kurt to get spooked and teleport away.   
  
"You two look like something out of 'Leave It to Beaver.' All happy-home-maker and shit," continued Logan.   
  
Kurt ducked his head and muttered under his breath. Before she could stop him, he was gone in a puff of blue-black smoke. Ororo turned and stared angrily at the other two mutants.  
  
"Thanks a lot, Logan," she snarled.   
  
The stocky man grinned in response. "Sorry, 'Ro. I can't help it if your boyfriend is so skittish."  
  
"He's not my boyfriend," replied Ororo softly.   
  
"Not yet, that is," stated Scott.  
  
Ororo glared at the two grinning men. The timer went off and she removed the other pan of cinnamon rolls.   
  
"I really shouldn't let you have any of these," she commented over her shoulder as she iced the pastries.   
  
"Come on, 'Ro. You know you love us," joked Logan.   
  
"Unfortunately, I am a bit attached to you two," she answered as she handed them each a cinnamon roll. "It's the only thing saving you from dying an untimely death by being struck by lightening." A rumble of thunder from outside emphasized her point.   
  
Ororo turned around and picked up another cinnamon roll. She placed it carefully on a napkin and then headed out of the kitchen. She had a beautiful German man to find. 


	2. Fear and the Truth

Chapter Two  
  
Kurt sat on the window seat, watching as the rain trailed down the glass panes. He felt a tad bit guilty for teleporting away and leaving Ororo to deal with Scott and Logan's jests. He knew that it was friendly joking and no real harm was meant by it, but it hurt more than anyone could imagine. Because it made him realize that a normal life was something he would never have. He would never be married. He would never have the pleasure of cooking with his wife. He would never have children of his own.   
  
He liked Ororo. That was undeniable. At first he had tried to convince himself that it was just a friendly sort of like. Perhaps the protective love of a brother. But he soon realized that rationalization was simply a lie. She was amazing. Even without her power to manipulate the weather, he wouldn't be surprised if she would have still been worshipped as a goddess. She was beautiful. Kind. Generous. Loving.   
  
Kurt sighed and pressed his forehead against the cold window pane. She was also unattainable. She was nice to him, but he told himself she was just being polite. And when he caught himself believing she might really be flirting back, he made excuses for that. She may flirt and enjoy his company but she would never want to be in a…physical…relationship.   
  
Kurt scowled at his reflection. He usually carried himself with amazing self-assurance. He behaved in a manner which revealed that he wasn't hindered by self-consciousness over his physical appearance. But in regards to a woman loving him…he knew that his looks were unforgivable. If he had simply been a teleporter, it would have been different. But he had to be a blue teleporter. With yellow eyes. And a tail for Heaven's sake!   
  
The aforementioned tail was now swishing back and forth in an anxious manner. Much like a feline, his tail reflected his mood. And right now Kurt was a bundle of nervous energy consumed by nagging doubts.   
  
The door to the library creaked open and Kurt turned to find the object of his affection smiling at him. For the briefest of moments, his heart stopped in his chest. Her smile had that affect on him. It was jolted back into action as she walked over to him.  
  
"You left before you could get this," stated Ororo, holding out a sticky cinnamon roll.   
  
"Thank you," he murmured, hesitantly reaching up and taking it from her. He felt another electric jolt run through his body as their fingers momentarily touched. He quickly pulled away.  
  
Ororo regarded him for a moment, tilting her head to the side. "Are you okay?" she asked softly.  
  
"Ja. Why do you ask?" he inquired as he took a large bite from the roll.  
  
She pointed down. He glanced over his shoulder and realized she was gesturing to his tail. He felt his cheeks warm. Why did she have to point out his tail?  
  
"That," she stated. "It always twitches when you're upset."  
  
She watched it swish back and forth through the air for a moment before reaching out and grabbing his tail. Kurt's eyes widened. Ororo held his tail up to his face.  
  
"Are you nervous?" she inquired.  
  
"No," stammered the blue elf.   
  
Much to his horror, she didn't drop the offending tail. Instead she leaned forward and studied the appendage.  
  
"Er…what are you doing?" he asked, his voice cracking slightly.   
  
"You're tail…it's neat," she replied as she flipped it back and forth. She looked up into his eyes. "I'm sorry. Does this bother you?"  
  
"No. It's just…most people find it to be a bit…frightening."  
  
Ororo grinned. "I'm not most people."  
  
"No, you aren't," breathed Kurt softly. He quickly looked away and began to tap his three fingers against his leg.   
  
Ororo slipped onto the window seat next to him. She lay the tail down on her lap. Leaning against the window, she gazed out at the rainy landscape below. Without thinking, she idly ran her hand over the spade-shaped tip of Kurt's tail.   
  
"Um…Fraulein Storm?"  
  
"Hm?" asked Ororo.  
  
"Well…." stammered Kurt. "Perhaps you should not be doing that."  
  
Ororo blinked, unsure what he meant. He gestured to his tail that was on her lap.   
  
"My tail... is…I believe the word is…sensitive?" Kurt felt his cheeks burning. He hoped this was the most tactful way of letting her know the effect that her attentions were having on him.  
  
"Oh!" replied Ororo, suddenly feeling stupid. "I'm very sorry!"  
  
"It is okay," replied Kurt, his lips quirking into a nervous smile. His tail wrapped around her wrist and squeezed reassuringly. "I am not offended."  
  
An awkward silence fell between them. Kurt attempted to take interest in the storm outside, but his mind was focused on a different "storm" all together. He kept glancing her way, watching her profile. He noticed the dark circles under her eyes and he felt his heart break a little. He knew that it had been hard on everyone when Jean had died. Ororo, Scott, and Logan had not had time to properly mourn, being too busy trying to be strong for the children facing the death of a teacher. Most nights he could hear Ororo pacing up and down the halls. Every time he had wanted to go out, to wrap his arms around her, and hold her until her world steadied. But he had stayed in bed, rolling over and pretending to not hear her wandering. He wouldn't allow himself to believe that she wanted his comfort. Who would want to be comforted by a blue-skinned demon?  
  
Kurt was brought back to reality by the sound of rustling fabric. Ororo had shifted so that she was closer to him. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and smiled shyly. He looked away, not daring to hope that her actions meant more than just a friendly gesture.  
  
'Stay calm,' he repeated over and over in his head.   
  
Ororo reached up and rested her hand on Kurt's shoulder. The mutant jumped slightly and instinctively pulled away. She let her hand drop and turned away. He was so painfully shy. He was like a wounded animal; she had to be careful not to frighten him away.   
  
"Kurt," she whispered. "You don't have to be afraid of me."  
  
The man ducked his head. "Yes. Yes, I do."  
  
"Why?" asked Ororo. She reached up and traced the point of his elf-like ear. Like his tail, his ears fascinated her. He was like something out of a fairy tale.   
  
Kurt shuddered at her touch. With a shaky voice, he answered her. "Fear can protect. If you do not trust in the first place then you cannot be let down, ja?"  
  
"You think I'll hurt you?"   
  
Kurt turned sad, ochre colored eyes to her. "Yes. I do."  
  
"How?" demanded Ororo. "I wouldn't hurt you. Don't you realize how special you are to me?"  
  
Kurt vehemently shook his head. If he listened to her, if he began to believe that there might be more to her words, then he would fall. He would fall for her. He couldn't let that happen. He couldn't risk opening himself up to inevitable pain.  
  
Ororo grasped his shoulder. "Yes, Kurt. You are special to me. Why can't you believe that?"  
  
"Because…"  
  
"Because why?" insisted the weather witch.  
  
Kurt let out a weary sigh. "Because it gives me too much hope."  
  
"'Hope'?" asked Ororo. She frowned, not understanding what he meant.  
  
"Hope that perhaps…" Kurt paused. A part of him urged him to go on, to tell her how he felt. The other part screamed that he couldn't trust her. That if he told her now, she would run away. That she would be repulsed by his affection.  
  
"What, Kurt?"  
  
The elf-mutant let out a heavy sigh. "Hope that maybe you feel for me the way I feel for you, ja?"  
  
Ororo felt her chest tighten. He couldn't possibly be saying what she thought he was. She wanted more than anything for him to care for her so intimately. "And how do you feel for me?" she whispered.  
  
He turned to her, tears in the corners of his bright yellow eyes. Kurt reached up and stroked Ororo's cheek with his three-fingered hands. "Silly, girl," he chided. "Do you really not see the obvious?"  
  
She smiled and placed her hand over his. "I'm afraid I might be wrong."  
  
"No. No, you are not wrong."  
  
Kurt held his breath, waiting for her to pull away, disgusted. Instead, she moved forward slightly. A small smile tugged at her lips.  
  
"Kurt. You do realize that I feel the same way?"  
  
Long-lashed eyes blinked. "What?"  
  
Ororo grinned. "You heard me. You're just as oblivious as I am."  
  
Kurt opened his mouth, but no words came out. All he could do was stare into Ororo's deep azure eyes. He had to be dreaming. A woman as beautiful as Storm could never love him. She must be misunderstanding him.   
  
"Ororo, you do not realize what you are saying," he protested.   
  
She raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I don't?"  
  
He shook his head. "You are not understanding me…"  
  
He was cut off as she leaned in and pressed her lips against his own. Kurt gasped in surprise, but didn't move. He was too shocked to react. Ororo pulled away and looked shyly up at him.  
  
"Now do you believe me?" she whispered.  
  
"Ja. I do," murmured the German, swallowing hard.  
  
For a moment Ororo's stomach knotted. The look of shock on Kurt's face caused her to doubt. Maybe she had assumed too much. What if she was mistaken? Maybe he had meant something else. But then a small smile spread across his full lips and Ororo felt herself relax. He leaned forward, their foreheads touching.  
  
"You are a pleasant kisser, ja," he said with a grin on his face.  
  
"And just think…that's only the beginning," teased Ororo.  
  
She tilted her mouth up as he moved to bring his lips to her own. He kissed her softly, his hand pressed against the back of her neck. Ororo giggled against his mouth as she felt his tail wrap around her waist. They pulled away and smiled at one another.  
  
"You're a nice kisser as well," whispered Ororo.   
  
"Thank you," purred Kurt, kissing her again.  
  
Ororo wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing herself against his athletic frame. Kurt held her tightly as he kissed her over and over. They were so involved in each other that they didn't hear the door to the library open.  
  
"Ahem."  
  
Kurt and Ororo leapt apart and turned to the stocky figure in the doorway. Logan grinned at the pair and waved his hand in the air.   
  
"Don't let me stop you," he stated with a grin. "Just wanted to let you know that the Charley needs to talk to 'Ro whenever you two are through."  
  
Logan turned and strode off. Ororo whimpered and buried her face in the crook of Kurt's neck.  
  
"That was embarrassing," she muttered.  
  
"I feel that we will hear about this for quite some time, ja?" chuckled Kurt.  
  
"Knowing Logan, yes," growled Ororo. Reluctantly, she stood up. Kurt's tail untwined itself from around her middle. "I had better go see what the Professor wants."  
  
"Okay." Kurt paused for a moment. "Would you like to join me for dinner, ja?"  
  
Ororo grinned down at him. "I would love to."  
  
She leaned down and quickly brushed her lips against his. Then she turned and hurried off to find Xavier. Kurt smiled as he watched her leave. Even though his heart was thundering in his chest, he had never felt more at peace in his life. He couldn't wait for the next time he got to see his beautiful Storm. The future was more promising now…with her at his side.  
  
The End  
  
(... I think) 


End file.
